Une histoire de phénix
by COC
Summary: Traduction de la fic de beMMADfabulous, a phoenix's tale, très court, en un chapitre, l'histoire se déroulant autour d'un jeu d'échecs... a titre d'essai.


_Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, comme vous voudrez. _

_Me voilà de retour de l'étranger! Je continue mes autres fics, mais ce one shot est une traduction d'une fic de beMMADfabulous, dans le but d'améliorer ma compréhension de la langue anglaise. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et n'ayez pas peur de juger aussi sévèrement que Minerva Macgonagall elle-même ! _

_Suivant, le commentaire de l'auteur ; _

**A/N: Si l'histoire vous semble un peu bizarre, n'oubliez pas que c'est "vu de l'œil d'un oiseau". :P**

A Phoenix's Tale 

**Une Histoire de Phénix**

Mon maître, (Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie), a un secret. Il aime sa directrice adjointe.

Bien sûr, il ne le réalise pas, mais j'ai remarqué la façon dont il devient nerveux et exciter quand il entend les pas de sa chère Minerva dans l'escalier menant à son bureau, la façon dont il la regarde prudemment durant leur partie d'échec hebdomadaire, et la façon dont il se prend à une rêverie après qu'elle soit sortit de la salle. Il ne parle pas de ses sentiments pour elle, mais je sens la connexion entre eux.

Comme c'est ma responsabilité de prévenir au bien-être de mon maître, je suis assuré que cette femme est tout ce qu'il a toujours cherché, voire plus. En effet, elle le regarde avec la même expression d'adoration qu'il a pour elle, toujours quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde. Ah, mais je la vois. Peut-être est-ce la peur du rejet qui les tient tous les deux séparés. Je ne peux pas dire. De plus, il est facile de voir qu'ils sont si parfaitement fait l'un pour l'autre.

Avec une vague de la baguette magique de mon maître, un échiquier apparaît. Minerva, par des années de confiance et de service, entre dans le bureau non fermé. Ils se sourient gentiment l'un à l'autre et s'assoient dans leurs sièges usuels pour commencer le jeu.

Minerva est une personne intelligente. Mon maître tombe dans plusieurs pièges qu'elle a prudemment planifiés sur toute la planche. Elle gagne le jeu avec aisance. Ils conversent et remuent des chocolats chauds pendant des heures, et il lui demande toujours si elle veut un bonbon au citron. Elle les adore plus qu'elle ne le croit.

"Il est tard," dit-elle. " Je vais retourner dans mes appartements."

"Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?" Lui offrit-il.

"Non, merci," dit-elle gentiment.

Souvent mon maître marche avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre mais seulement s'il n'est pas trop tard, car ils ont peur d'avoir l'air suspect. Je vois un nouveau pétillement dans l'œil de Minerva alors qu'elle se lève mais hésite à s'en aller. Elle marche vers lui, et j'entends mon maître prendre un profond soupir. Ses lèvres se ferment instantanément. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

"Bonne nuit," chuchote Minerva.

"Bonne nuit," dit mon maître, presque dans un souffle.

Elle ferme lentement, doucement la porte derrière elle. Il libère le profond soupir et me regarde dans les yeux.

"Il est temps, Fumseck."

Temps ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

"Oui, temps de dire à Minerva ce que je ressens pour elle, et cela ne peut attendre le matin," dit-il alors qu'il se lève de sa chaise.

Décidé à le suivre, je monte gracieusement du bureau de mon maître et me perche sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Minerva alors qu'elle répond au frappement à sa porte. A cause de la fenêtre fermée je ne peux pas entendre ce qui est dit, mais il va vers elle et dit quelque chose avec sa bouche à peine en mouvement, comme dans un souffle. Les yeux de Minerva commencent à briller aux mots de mon maître, et elle jette ses bras autour de lui. Se reculant, elle sourit et enlace ses doigts avec ceux de mon maître. Avec sa main libre il efface les larmes sur les joues de Minerva.

Je vais à présent donner à mon maître et son adjointe plus d'intimité.

Je ne regarde pas en arrière, mais plane loin au dessus du château, je chante une mélodie pour célébrer cet amour- l'amour dans sa plus profonde forme.

THE END/LA FIN 


End file.
